Yesterday's Hero Another World's Champion
by Fires of Eden Red Rose Aurora
Summary: Sapphire Potter felt out of place in her world. After they labelled her as a dark lady, it didn't take much for Sapphire to agree to help a universe calling for a champion. Now, she along with a miserable, only survivor Luke Skywalker have to travel back in time to stop his father becoming Vadar. Full summary inside. over 400 hits in 2 days! I do not own Harry Potter or Star wars!
1. Fated meeting

**Yesterday's Hero Another World's Champion**

 **So here, I have a new story. I already have too many stories in the wings, but I have been reading a lot of HP/SW xovers, and I thought there was a lack of really different stories (nothing against those other stories), so I thought I'd try and add some of my own ideas into the bowl.**

 **Summary:  
**

 ** _Sapphire Potter always looked out of place, from her aura to her apparently being a psychic. When another Universe calls for a champion, a hero, a Worm Hole to it opens up, and Sapphire is that champion._**

 ** _The defeat of the sith if not pretty, and Sapphire must embark on a journey to give the story a different ending, not one where one depressed Luke is the only survivor as the universe starts to self-destruct. She must become a Jedi, stop Anakin from becoming Lord Sidious' apprentice, and try and weaken his forces all while keeping her magical background secret. She has a long and hectic ride ahead, and learns a thing or two about herself along the way, too!_**

 **Tags: Fem!Harry, AU**

 **While this is embarrassing, I need ideas. I am going to have that we discover during the story how Sapphire was born to a family in the SW world, and I need ideas. You can suggest existing characters or suggest ideas for OCs. also, I am not happy with the title, what do you think of it?**

 **While I shouldn't complain to you innocent souls, my family has had a crap year. Don't get me wrong, there has been a lot of good, but that doesn't really seem anything compared to losing three horses and a cat :( then quite a few have been getting really sore backs, or hurting themselves running around.**

 **Sorry to complain, but I needed that. Here's the story:**

* * *

Sapphire Potter sat on a bench in Muggle London, staring at a garden bed just in front of her. It was the middle of the night on a summer night, and she was in Regent's Park, but being a witch, she could get in, even with closed gates.

It was nice here, during the night. Quiet, peaceful: perfect for meditating, and getting out of her house that was like a prison, and yet, a safe haven. In there, she was safe from everything and everyone, outside, she wasn't unless it was during the night.

Sapphire felt outcasted by her people. Despite the fact she was born into the magical world, she felt like a stranger, and there was still so much she didn't know. The more brown than red auburn-haired woman sighed: the reason she felt outcasted because she was different. She had psychic powers for starters, and she was just different. That was the no way to describe it-there was nothing she could put her finger on, she was just different.

It had been three years since the battle of Hogwarts, and ten since she had entered the wizarding world, but she felt as much a stranger and outcast as when she had first arrived. Then, Sapphire wanted to work, but nothing appealed to her, even with her trying the Muggle world too. She wanted to teach, but she wanted to teach more one on one then what Hogwarts or the ministry offered in their teaching jobs. She wanted an apprentice master teaching job.

It didn't help her fit in, that when she got extremely upset her psychic powers would lash out. She had got them under control, and to the stage where she was able to use them, so they were useful for defeating Voldemort, as the power he knows not, but since then they had gotten wilder: something to do with her aging, and her magic getting stronger with age, probably. Nowadays, Sapphire tended to avoid others, as they all seemed to think she was going to become the next Voldemort. It was as far from the truth as possible, but the magical world never made sense, and when someone stepped out of their unofficial line, they would label them as 'dark' or 'evil.'

She had/was studying the dark arts now, and other lesser-known magics, but only because she spent most her life in a warded Manor, with nothing else to do, thanks to those idiots. She could never change her values and ideals that much to become dark, or so she told herself.

Sapphire was bitter about it. She had been so good to the magical world. She solved all their problems, and the amount of work she did after the war! Sometimes during that time, she had wondered if she was doing the Labours of Hercules. She could have left it at defeating Voldemort, but she worked hard to help repair the world wherever possible.

Her kindness was repaid back then, but they eventually turned on her. The betrayal was what hurt the most. After all the work in earning a good reputation, they did that! She turned into a recluse after that, mainly because if she didn't, the Wizarding World of Britain would find themselves non-existent by her hand. There were other reasons, such as the sneering and bullying her fellow wizards and witches displayed to her.

Right then, Sapphire noticed a blue hole appear a few metres away from the bench. She almost fell off in surprise! Luckily, she didn't, or she would have cracked her head open on the garden edging. Then she heard a voice:

"Sapphire, Sapphire Potter: we need _yoouuuuu,_ " as it spoke, Sapphire pinched herself, to make sure she was not imagining this. It sure was real: her blue eyes went wide.

"Who are you?" Sapphire asked, feeling nervous.

"I am a universe, a galaxy, far from yours. We need help from a champion, your help, brave champion. Your world as discarded you after all you did: labelled you as evil, your yesterday's champion. But if you come, you will be today's champion. You will find that you will feel more at home here then you had ever felt there. _Pleeaasseeee,_ Sapphire," the voice spoke pleadingly. She decided to label the voice 'Devine Goddess' because she couldn't think of anything else to call it other than the voice. Sapphire realised the blue hole was a portal.

"Alright," Sapphire said after several minutes' past. Considering none of her friends visited her with Luna being the only exception, and when she did see them, they sneered at her and called her dark lady, Sapphire thought they wouldn't miss her. But what about Luna?

"What about Luna?" Sapphire asked, not wanting to leave her loyal friend behind.

"You will meet her again. She is a Prophet, and a Channeller: she knew this would happen. Where I plan to send you, she will be able to communicate to you by channelling. Don't worry, your destinies are to cross paths again," the goddess explained.

"I'll come," Sapphire nodded.

"Come closer then," the genderless voice said. Sapphire did as commanded, and very soon the light from the portal engulfed her, and Sapphire felt herself get pulled into it, then she started to fall. Sapphire Potter was no more on the planet named Earth.

* * *

 **What do you think? My aim is to keep the key parts of Harry's personality. A beef of mine in canon is he seems curious, smart and eager to learn, but after meeting Ron he loses that. Anyway, Sapphire is going to be different, but I want to keep Harry's just generally nice soul and have her dutiful: she does it because she feels it's her duty, rather than to save the galaxy. Then with the treatment other witches and wizards, I'd think she would be quite shy, or a little awkward when speaking with them. I want to keep the mindless, charging head first into danger, too.**


	2. Meet Luke and travel in time

**Chapter 2: Meeting Luke Skywalker**

 **New Chapter. Next one won't be for a while as I want to write a few chapters ahead first. I will have more of a note at the end.**

* * *

The first thing Sapphire noticed was the Muggle style design of the place she had just arrived at. The next thing she noticed was she was in a building that looked like what Luna had told Sapphire the Muggle world would look like in four thousand years, though there would be more windows, so the inside would be lighter.

The colour scheme was not very interesting, and it was very dark because of the colours and lack of windows. Greys, blacks and whites: that was all. It was a very bleak design, with one door visible, which was up a set of stairs: it was amazing she could see it.

Apart from a door, there was a throne at the top of the stairs. Sapphire noticed that there was a narrow bridge not that far away from where she was. There were doors on the other side, and if she compared it to the other door, they looked like the ones that opened automatically. Then she was not sold on the design: it looked as though it was based off an engine room of a ship.

It was then Sapphire noticed the state of the room. She couldn't help it, she whispered, "What a mess." There was what looked like bodies, crumpled pillars, and blood. Lovely: what was this place, an execution room or something? And if so, where were the executors?

Slowly, Sapphire looked around taking everything in, to finally see a young average height man with blonde hair, about the same age as her, give or take a few years. He was crying over a body (or so she assumed) dressed in black, which was to the right of the foot of the stairs. She was surprised at the volume he was crying: it was very quiet.

Sapphire just stared. This was not what she was expecting, and she had no idea what to do; she was really questioning what divine goddess, (the voice) was thinking. Comforting people had never been a strong suit, especially perfect strangers! But it seemed wrong just to stand there.

"Err, where am I?" Sapphire eventually said, doing what most people did when they had just been portkeyed or Disapparated somewhere suddenly. She had gone through a portal, but the same thing only different.

The man had obviously not noticed Sapphire before then, -which was not surprising- because he flinched, jumped up and turned around with a weapon drawn all in the space of two seconds. The weapon had a metal part, then a blue laser, so Sapphire decided to call it 'Laser Sword' for now. She was impressed at the speed the other human had displayed. Sapphire's green-blue eyes met the man's ocean blue ones for a moment before he spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked icily.

Sapphire was frightened: yes, the Girl-Who-Lived, the defeater of Voldemort, the perfect Gryffindor, was scared of a man with a Laser Sword, which was probably not quite as deadly as a wand. Ron Weasley would have laughed, before or after disarming the man.

Sapphire had a Laser Sword pointed at her, and the boy holding it was close enough that he could run her through with it, before she could move or draw her wand. The end of it was a couple of metres away, but two quick steps and it could be through her.

Most of witches and wizards would have disarmed or stunned the man when they had seen him move, but Sapphire was not normal, especially when it came to witches and wizards.

"I'm Sapphire Potter. Where are we?" Sapphire said, putting her hands up. The police told people to do this, presumably so they could see any weapons you were holding.

"Death Star 2," the blonde responded, not moving the Laser Sword at all.

"What an odd name for a building: but them Americans are weird, so maybe people in other galaxies are too. What happened to the first one? Or is this one of those strange things they name two because it sounds good?" Sapphire asked. She was still in potential danger, but she relaxed a little bit.

"You don't know what the Death Star is? I must have been wrong about you: sorry for drawing my Lightsaber, but I assumed you were a dark Jedi or a Sith. My name is Luke Skywalker," the man, Luke, said. He put his lightsaber away. Sapphire relaxed fully.

"That's what your Laser Sword is called? And what are Sith? Why would you assume I was one, anyway?" Sapphire asked, feeling confused. She took a step closer to Luke, feeling she was a little too far away for conversation. She could hear him, but he didn't sound very loud. Sapphire was reminded she really needed to see someone about what she could do about her hearing, her Healer had given her a referral, but Sapphire had never got there. It occurred to her that the voice had spoken to her through her mind, in other words, telepathy.

"Yes, this is called a Lightsaber: Jedi use them," Luke said. Then he realised Sapphire probably didn't know about Jedi, either: so he jumped into an explanation about the two orders.

"Right, I see. But why did you think I was a Sith?" Sapphire said, asking the question again.

"You have training in the Force, and you are able to use it to a certain extent, plus your aura is quite dark, and I know I'm the last Jedi, so you can't be one of those. Mind you, I thought that all the Sith were gone, too, and I was not aware of dark Jedi still being around," Luke explained.

"From what you said about the Force, it sounds like my magic, which might be where you're getting confused: because I have never heard of Jedi or the Force before now. Oh! Could my psychic powers be what you call the force?" Sapphire said, having a lightbulb moment. She explained a bit about that.

"Probably," Luke nodded. Then he asked, "Tell me more about your magic."  
After telling Luke a bit about magic, and showing a bit, she gave Luke a small smile. It was nice being able to freely talk about magic to someone who knew nothing of it before now.

She then asked, "So, Luke, what happened here?"  
Luke's demeanour changed: Sapphire realised that was the wrong question. Slowly, getting more and more upset with each word, Luke explained about his life history up to this point, then he mentioned he was the only survivor: everyone else in the galaxy was dead. By the end, he was having a full meltdown.

Somehow, (Sapphire couldn't work out how nor remember,) she ended up with Luke crying into her. Sapphire didn't know how it happened, but she was worried about the man's mental health. Considering he revealed his life history and then broke down crying into the arms of a stranger, he must have serious health issues, and she was sure no Mind Healer. If the voice's mission for her was to help him out, she wasn't sure she could do it, unless there some hidden plot or quest about to show itself.

She vaguely wished she had Hannah Abbott with her. The kind ex-Hufflepuff had not been too judgemental of Sapphire, and Sapphire has used her as her Healer. Hannah specialised in Mind Healing, but she was good at Medical Healing too.

Sapphire wished she had gotten to know Hannah better: the girl would have made a better friend than most the people she had been friends with. She should have spent more time with people in other houses full stop.

Sapphire very awkwardly tried to comfort Luke, but it didn't work. Eventually, he stopped crying and moved away from her. After a while, he must have realised what he had done because he went a brought shade of red in the cheeks.

"So, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Luke asked, trying to get the subject as far away as possible from his meltdown. He could not believe he had done that! This woman was a perfect stranger to him, and he revealed his entire life to her. Then there was the fact he broke down into tears in her arms, basically.

It was embarrassing for him, but he could feel she had been very uncomfortable about the situation. But even without using the force he could have worked that out: Sapphire Potter's body language gave it away.

The manner in which she spoke, told him she was not someone who spoke to people often or hadn't for a while. When she spoke, he noticed this especially when she talked about magic, she sometimes would start speaking like a child would, then quickly speak like an adult again. He wondered what kind of upbringing this woman had.

Luke found the concept of magic fascinating, and it sounded like an offset of the force. He then remembered Master Yoda had mentioned something about other parts and forms the Force used to take, but they vanished after Ancient Jedi Masters decided they were too close to the dark side. Luke started to believe this 'magic' was one of those forms Yoda had spoken of.

Sapphire then started to talk about her life. Seemed fair, and then they would both be equal. During her Hogwarts years, she struggled to speak about her life at the Dursleys, but now it came out easily. Maybe she hadn't been ready back then.

Luke was shocked. It sounded as though she had been brought up as a slave. If she was that world's chosen one, wouldn't they have made sure she had been treated like a normal human being? He wasn't sure, maybe the people there treated their heroes differently. He had a reasonable childhood, and Ben had been around to keep an eye on him.

Then he decided that they both must been very stupid, but Sapphire more so. They both told their life stories to strangers, who could use it against them. But at least Luke didn't go into as much detail as Sapphire had: he just gave her a basic outline.

But he didn't voice that though. "Sounds like in ways, your similar to my father," Luke said. He gave Sapphire a few examples of what Ben or Obi-Wan Kenobi had told him about the late Anakin Skywalker's life before becoming Darth Vader.

"I suppose so. But we're pretty similar too. Both orphans, having no idea of our true heritage for a good amount of our lives, having to fight evil that destroyed our families…" Sapphire started.

"Yes, I suppose so," Luke nodded.

"Question is, what now?" Sapphire asked.

"I haven't the foggiest," Luke said, shaking his head.

Sapphire was brought here, to a world that sounded like it was basically at its end. And Luke was okay, but she was not completely sold on him, yet at any rate. Luke was having thoughts along those similar lines. It was only just starting to sink in what she had told a stranger who could use it in many ways, not to her benefit. Then there was the fact a stranger knew more about her life than any of her friends, minus for Luna.

" _Oh shit,"_ Sapphire thought. That was the only way to describe her current situation.

* * *

 **Yep, Sapphire was not particularly bright, was she? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was important for building the start of the friendship between Sapphire and Luke. Next chapter we will have a bit more action.**

 **Luke may seem out of character in parts, but I am having an Au on the goings on, and after seeing all your friends, famikly and allies get killed, your going to change.**

 **A reviewer asked about bringing other people from earth, and I am going to include Luna later on, but that's it.**

 **As for pairings: I will have Anakin X Padmé, as I like the pairing and it seems wrong to have a main character's parents get together with other people. I am considering Luke X Sapphire, but I am going to let them decide for me. I'll add more if I need to.**


	3. The voices mission

**Chapter 3: the Voice's Mission**

 **I know I haven't updated since last year, but life has been life, and I have started a couple of new stories when I am already struggling to keep up with them all. Anyway, It didn't need much editing so here it is, posted. I have four written but unedited, but I think I might start chapter five. I like to have at least a chapter beyond the one I'm editing or about to start.**

* * *

Luke was not sure what to make of the situation he was in. It had gotten him distracted over how upset he was about all his friends and family being dead, which was welcome, but it was still really strange, which was the main reason for the distraction. He was a little less upset now than before, which was something, at least.

One strange thing was: a girl called Sapphire Potter just appears, and through a portal, to add to the mix. He had never heard of that happening before. Then, it turns out she is from a faraway galaxy and has been sent here on a mission, but she didn't know what it is. She could also be an untrained Jedi, to add to the oddness and strangeness of the events.

Sapphire had also revealed in great detail a lot about her life, which was very unnerving for him. He was a complete stranger to her! Then he was embarrassed that he had broken down in tears in front of said stranger: Luke didn't want to even think about that.

Now, the two stood, with no idea of what was next. Sapphire had been brought here, but for what? She couldn't help with bringing down the emperor, as she was late: it was too late, and she was no Mind Healer. So, what for? Luke didn't know, and wondered the sanity of this 'voice.'

"I'm glad to see you two are getting on so far," a disembodied voice said. It was not through the force, and Luke couldn't see anyone. The only thing different in surroundings he could see was a faint white mist: maybe that was it.

"You! The voice!" Sapphire cried. So, this was the infamous voice, was Luke's thought. Then Sapphire asked, "Why am I here?"  
"Luke, if I asked you if you wanted to go back and change everything, back where this whole disaster started, would you?" the voice asked, seemingly ignoring Sapphire.

"Yes," Luke said within a heartbeat. He would: why wouldn't he? He had lost everything, and if he could change it, he would. He nothing left to lose.

"I can sense great determination within your soul. Sapphire, why you have been brought here, is to help Luke on his journey. You may refuse; but that is why," the voice spoke to Sapphire.

"Sure, I haven't gotten anything else to do, after what everyone did to me. Stupid sods: I'd say they haven't got any goodness in their hearts, if it wasn't for the fact, I know everyone at least has a drop. They are just extremely thick instead," Sapphire muttered. Even Tom Riddle: he had shown true kindness a couple of times apparently, showing he had a small amount of goodness. Just there was so much of everything else that when he turned into an adult, those drops basically vanished.

"The emperor had no goodness inside!" Luke exclaimed.

"How can you be sure? He might of when he was younger! Just his evil side is so much stronger!" Sapphire shot back.

"What about everyone who worked for him?! One of them ordered Alderaan to be destroyed: no hint of remorse, according to Leia! Maybe the emperor originally made the order, but still!" Luke cried.

"Unless you knew him or people who lived with him, you can't know!" Sapphire said.

This went on a little longer. The voice sighed: this had to happen eventually. "You both have good points, and I really think you should agree to disagree. Your both stubborn is enough to be still arguing about it in ten years, for god sake! I can see how you both can get your opinions, but you're not going to change the other's view, so call it a draw," the divine goddess or whatever it was, said. That was what it thought: both humans had a very arguable point, and had experiences, and had been told of things that just solidified that point.  
"Your right. Disagreements are going to happen, and we shouldn't really argue about something that ultimately will not change much, or affect our opinions of each other," Luke said. This voice person was right: Sapphire was not going to back down, and neither was he. It was also the kind of thing that could quite possibly never come up again. He realised they had been acting like little kids. Sapphire realised that too.

"Yes, I suppose. But you are right," Sapphire begrudgingly agreed: as she spoke the last part, her voice went to normal. She seemed unhappy to stop: did she want to keep arguing? If so, weird person.

"My plan for you two, is: I send you back to back to the first day of 20 BBY, and if you manage to convince Anakin Skywalker to not become Death Vader, the events will change, and you Luke, will have a living mother and father by this year the new time around. It is not as simple as that, but that is the main goal: and at least to start with, I do not think you should reveal you're from the future. Just little hints to Anakin, and pointing out things that will make him distrust Sidious, and then he shouldn't fall for the manipulations. You may eventually do so, though: just don't say your last name, Luke: create a new one," the voice said.

"I'm guessing he's not going to be called Sidious, where we're going," Sapphire commented.

"No, he isn't. Upon meeting him, you'll recognise him, Luke: your abilities and being put under the force lightning: you will always remember his force signature," the voice said.

"Right," Luke nodded, but he looked nervous about it.

"There is one thing, though; you both have to give something up to time travel. And it has to be something you'd miss: Luke has lost his family and friends, which counts, but you, Sapphire have to choose something. You can still step out of this if you want, though, Sapphire," Sapphire's friend the voice said.

"I don't know what I will give up, as I don't know what you're wanting, but I want to continue. I have nothing to live for, really: I am just living for the sake of living. If I were not to go, I might as well kill myself, and not live a lonely and boring life," Sapphire said solemnly.

"There are three things you'd really miss that I would take: your memories of your life until now, your sight, or your wand. I'd personally suggest your wand, as you don't need it," the divine goddess said.

"My wand? But how would I do magic without it?" Sapphire exclaimed. Luke just watched the whole thing. He thought the voice thing had a point: she didn't really need her wand, as far as he could see, but she would need those other two things. If magic worked how he imagined, she didn't need a wand to use it.

"In this world, you will not need your wand, as there is the force you can use. Anyway, a powerful witch like you could easily do wandless magic, you have just got to learn how, that's all. And you will need your memories and sight," the annoying git (the voice) said. Luke couldn't help but feel a little smug: that was what he had thought!

"Alright," Sapphire nodded, realising it was right. She pulled her wand out and held it out.

"Keep it on you: when you get there, it will be gone. Now, one final thing is: when your quest is finished, Luke will have the choice have returning back to his original time or staying on: he will be able to do either. Unless I find a way, Sapphire will be stuck there, as I brought her here through unnatural means. You will not lose your memories though," the voice warned.

"I understand," Luke and Sapphire nodded.

"But why?" Sapphire asked.

"Your galaxy will reset, but because of how you left there, there will be two of you around, basically, and it would be impossible for you to re-join your old self, as I can see if you succeed this mission, you will be a different person in some way. Luke will be different but still the same, but you will be completely different: it's the laws of us universes. I will search for a way to send you back if you wish, Sapphire Potter," the voice said.

"I wouldn't mind if you could, please. So, if I managed to travel here of my own accord, like on a spaceship, I could travel back?" Sapphire asked.

"In a word, yes," the voice nodded (if it could), and Sapphire nodded in understanding.

"Before I summon the portal, I will give you a few minutes to have a chance for a quick talk," the voice said. After looking around, trying to work out where the voice was, she was about to leave it as talking from the heavens, but then she saw a very faint white mist: that was where the voice was coming from, she decided.

"Thank you for coming with me," Luke said to Sapphire. He felt as though he should thank her, and he was happy about it. It would be much easier to have someone to talk about the alternate future/past with.

"No problem. At least now I am doing something with my life, now," Sapphire said smiling. "Journeys are much easier with someone with you, and it's too my benefit too. I can't wait to see this galaxy and compare the differences to my own."

It was also a new start for her, and she hoped she could make better friends than last time: she had the mistakes under her belt, so her judgement would be better, hopefully. That would mean she wouldn't get into the same position, most likely.  
"Yes, they are," Luke nodded.

"Are you two ready?" the voice asked.

"Yes, we are," Sapphire nodded.

"Right: just go to the portal now," it said. Right then, a red portal appeared.

Without saying a word, Sapphire went first, using the 'ladies first' thing. As she walked up to the red portal, she thought about how she felt. Yes, she knew this was the right thing to do: everything was telling her so.

The next moment, she saw the portal reach out to her, and then she just saw its red light. As she fell and started reliving her life, backwards: painful memories and the good ones. So, going toward the day she was born: she would even get to see her parents interacting with her.

Luke went up to the red portal, a few minutes after Sapphire had gone. He thought about Leia, Han, his father, and all of the members of the small rebelling, who had thought to bring the emperor down: they would not die, again. They deserved to live, and Luke was going to make sure that happened. Then he too was drawn into the portal and started to feel as though he was falling.

All around him, clocks that told the time and year were going: they were going backwards, and the dates were going to lower and lower numbers, and he too started to see the memories of his life rush by.

* * *

 **So, they're headed to the past: things will start to pick up from here. What do you think will happen next? And do you remember those questions from previous chapters?**

 **I can't think of anything more to say, but I will try to decrease the amount of time before the next chapter.**


	4. The Past and the Truth

**Chapter 4: The Past and the Truth**

 **I was a bit unsure about posting this, but it had to go up, in my mind: I am not one for leaving stories. Feel free to give your general opinion** **though.**

 **When I was on FB, I saw a sad video about youngsters getting horrible messages like saying they should die. It is just horrible: how can you guys be so heartless! That kind of thing would not affect some people, but it will always hurt feelings, and some people will believe it and commit suicide. You can say the truth, but be nice about it.**

 **Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

As the memories of her past rushed by Sapphire, she relived every one. They were going backwards, starting from meeting Luke, heading towards her childhood. Despite the pain of them, she started to get excited when they got to that fateful Halloween: she would get to relive those times she never remembered before that night.

Some of the memories brought her much joy, especially the earlier ones she had not recalled before. She couldn't remember them, and hearing from Sirius and Remus was not quite the same: they couldn't bring images and emotions as seeing them herself.

However, Sapphire got a surprise, a rather shocking one at that. They came to a cold scene in the graveyard at Christmas time the year before that night she became famous. This was the first memory with Lily and James in it:

 _Lily and James Potter walked through the graveyard at Godric's Hollow, heavily dressed to keep warm. James was carrying a reef with poinsettia and few other Christmassy things in it: a seasonal gift for his parents._

 _"You didn't have to come you know, but I like you being here all the same," James said.  
"It's your first Christmas without your parents, James: I wanted to make sure I am here for this one at the very least," Lily said, holding James' arm._

 _"We're still two days off," James pointed out._

 _"Close enough!" Lily huffed annoyedly._

 _"It's hard to believe that five years ago we were still mortal enemies, isn't it?" James said laxly._

 _After a few minutes, Lily still hadn't responded. James said, wondering why she hadn't, "Lily?" She'd stopped, too.  
"James, I thought I saw something: like a flash of light or a blue hole or something," Lily said, making them both stop by latching onto James' arm, pointing toward the Dumbledore family headstones. She sounded fearful._

 _"Let's have a look," James said, pulling his wand out. Could it be Death Eaters? Very slowly, he proceeded, with Lily clinging to his arm behind him to keep her as safe as possible, he hoped._

 _As they reached the gravestone of Ariana Dumbledore, James spotted the white folds of blankets. Right then, there was a small cry. "It's a baby," James stated, surprised and stunned. Lily came up, and after seeing what it was, she quickly picked the baby -a girl- up. The child had decided to cry._

 _"Hush… shhh," Lily said, calming the crying child._

 _"You're a natural!" James exclaimed as the child calmed._

 _"James, you remember that book I had found in the restricted section in the library at Hogwarts? You know, the one about unnatural events? What if, that blue hole/flash of light I saw was a wormhole?" Lily asked, freezing._

 _"Lily, I think your being over-imaginative. Yes, this child has been left here, but she probably had been abounded: these things happen all the time! People have no care, and when they get a child they just abandon it! Most the time the baby ends up dying. If they are going to be left to that fate, they might as well have killed the baby before it was born!" James exclaimed. He and Lily try so had to get a kid to no avail, so people doing that made his blood boil._

 _"What should we do?" Lily asked._

 _"We take her with us and don't look back on this moment: no way in hell is this girl going to die a cold death. Let's drop off this reef and get to the hospital. She needs to be checked out as she was just left here, and above all else, it's bloody freezing!" James said, after thinking for a moment._

 _"But what if… no, but what when people ask?" Lily asked as they started to walk toward James' parents' graves._

 _"We make a story up, or change their memories," James said._

 _"There is also a potion we need to brew and feed her, just to change people's perspective of her, so they think she looks like us," Lily put in._

 _"Yes, good idea," James nodded._

Then, Sapphire saw memories of the aftermath of that, before the past continued. She saw a blue portal, much like the one she had taken to the Death Star, and then she was with her parents, her actual parents.

However, Sapphire couldn't properly see them, her memory was fuzzy. She realised at maybe five-month-old the memories were not the best, or maybe something was not allowing her to see them: she favoured not being allowed to view them. Even her memory of the graveyard was not that great, just she recognised Lily and James' voices and the smells: beyond that, she could only hear voices and vaguely make out their hair colour and clothing. The memories were not great until she was getting onto a year old.

The voices of her true parents were chatting, chatting about how if anyone found about Isafire (which on earth was Zulu for Sapphire,) they would be in trouble. They would be expelled from something, and probably lose the child. Sapphire was happy that even at the start, her name had been Sapphire and her parents had wanted her and not abounded her to die.

When she had seen the last memory, white light surrounded her, and she fell unconscious or thought she did. Luke re-witnessed his memories, which had a greater effect on him. He was already unstable, and the emotions from the good and the bad times were too much. He cried and cried.

Luke took great delight in his first few memories. Though they were not the best quilty and he couldn't really take in the people in them, but he could hear well. As Leia said, their mother sounded very kind, but sad: as if she had lost all hope.

33#######################33

"Ugh," Sapphire groaned as she sat up. She looked around and she noticed she was lying in the long grass. After looking around, Sapphire spotted Luke who was getting up a few metres away. He looked as though he had been crying.

"Where are we?" Sapphire asked, covering her eyes as the world had started to spin.

"I am not really sure: I think I might have been here very briefly when we getting supplies once: when I was with the rebellion of course. Anyway, if it is that place, we are on Naboo: one if the richest places for fruit and other natural foods. I suppose the people of Naboo want to keep the history and nature," Luke said looking around. Then he added, "But, I never got the chance to look around, so I could be completely wrong: there is a high chance this is not Naboo."

"Was Naboo near where we were?" Sapphire asked, looking around and taking in the beauty of the world.

"No: Endor's forest moon was the closest: we were orbiting that planet in fact. Luckily, we are here if it's Naboo or somewhere similar, otherwise getting off the planet could be problematic," Luke shook his head.

"Why?" Sapphire asked, wondering if Endor was a gas, lava, freezing cold or an ice giant planet. Maybe it had no atmosphere? All of those options were problematic.

"Because there is nothing on Endor, in the way of ships that is: just forest and Ewoks. If it had been the actual planet we'd be dead as it's gas. There are other planets similar: most planets to have ports these days, though," Luke said.

Sapphire nodded, then she spoke. "What should we do, now? Get going and find civilisation?" Sapphire asked.

"Probably a good idea," Luke nodded reservedly.

"Let's move then," Sapphire said, standing up and on instinct brushing herself off.

After a quick debate on where they were going or which way, they started off in that direction. After a while of walking, the sun started to get reasonably low in the sky, and they stopped. "We should probably find something to eat or drink: it is starting to get late, and we are still nowhere near anywhere or anything yet," Luke said.

"What do you suggest?" Sapphire asked.

"Let's try and find something," Luke said. Sapphire nodded, and the two split up.

All they found were some editable plants and a bit of fruit, but they were nice none the less: they came across a pond which looked natural: everything looked like it was there of its own accord, so they were happy to know they were not unknowingly purposely stealing. Luke knew a lot about editable plants.

"Before anything else, I think I should start teaching you the basics of using the force," Luke said thoughtfully.

"Why? Won't there be time later?" Sapphire asked, more curious than anything else.

"I am not sure, to be honest. But I need to before we get to the temple. I remember Ben telling me a bit about how the Jedi work, and I think I would be basically a Jedi Knight, maybe brush up on the theory side, which means if I started teaching you, I could hopefully have taught you enough to be allowed in. They could still not let us in, but it would severely decrease the chances," Luke explained. He was nervous about the idea of teaching someone to be a Jedi, but it had to be done at some point: he had to for there to be any chance. Either of them getting not let into the temple would be problematic, as they needed to work together, and that was where his father was: anywhere else and they would struggle to do their mission.

"Alright, let's start," Sapphire nodded, agreeing.

"Alright, so…" Luke said. Then he started to explain what Ben had done first when he was learning. There was nothing really to practice with, which made it hard. After giving Sapphire his Lightsaber and getting her to blindfold herself, Luke used the force to levitate rocks; this was to help teach her form 1. There were no larger than stones which got in your shoes, so they would not cause any damage as long as he was careful.

She had trouble though. "I don't understand! Why can't I do it? Are you sure I can?" Sapphire explained frustratedly, pulling the blindfold off.

"Yes, I am sure. But you won't be able to do it all upset, so we will stop now. Maybe meditate for a bit, and release your emotions into the force: meditate, then try to release your frustration and any other feelings your carrying," Luke said. He could get her to persevere, but he was worried about her blowing up and getting into an argument. This was much safer, Luke hoped.

"Alright: that I can do, at least I should be able to," Sapphire sighed. She handed Luke his weapon back, then got down on the grass and sat in a meditation position. After a couple of moments of thinking, Luke did the same, thinking meditating actually sounded like a good idea.

Early the next day, Sapphire tried it again. After a rest and releasing her frustration, she made some progress. Sapphire still managed to get frustrated as she felt she could get further, but she had made a start at least.

Afterwards, they continued on again. "It is a fairly easy walk," Sapphire commented.

She spoke too soon! The next moment, it changed from thick grass with even footing and slight slopes, to rocky, and hills you basically had to climb up. Luke sent her a glare: she cursed it. Whenever they stopped, they meditated. Sapphire was discovering that Jedi meditated a lot, especially at the start. They stopped quite frequently as neither of them were used to walking long distances, especially not with rough terrain.

Close to noon, when Luke and Sapphire decided to have a fairly long break, Luke continued to teach Sapphire. While it was not really possible to teach combat properly, but there were other things he could teach her, such as levitating things.

When they started moving again, Sapphire was in a very good mood; this training session she had been happy with the progress she had made. She was also very proud of herself: she was getting quite frustrated, but she managed to bite her tongue instead of lashing out at Luke.

"There's a town!" Sapphire exclaimed and pointed as they came to the top of the hill, but the climb was as if it was the side of a mountain.

"Thank goodness," Luke said, whipping the sweat off his forehead.

"Let's carefully make our way down this hill," Sapphire said, walking towards the side of the hill they had to now go down. It was steeper then the side they have gone up. Sapphire slowly tried to go down, with Luke following.

It was very hard to traverse. Luke was alright as he had the force helping by guiding him, but he was not sure how Sapphire was managing it, then it occurred to him she might have worked out how to get the force to guide her like that. Or maybe she had a very good grip on her shoes.

However, this train of thought proved a bad idea for Luke, as he lost his concentration of carefully climbing down, and ended up losing balance and fell the rest of the way. Sapphire then slipped, distracted by Luke.

That was how they both got to the bottom, though neither remembered it, as blackness greeted them along with a jarring pain.

"Not again! What happened?" Sapphire groaned as she woke up. She groaned again as she was greeted by the unmistakable white of a hospital. Her favourite place! Not.

"You rolled down the hill and got your back jarred, your arm was broken too, and you have a mild concussion: your friend suffered similar injuries. Now, don't fall asleep until a doctor comes to check you," some know-it-all nurse said.

After Sapphire heard the voice, she looked to the right to see said nurse, who looked like some kind of desert drawling creature: Sapphire would have to ask Luke about what the lady was. Defiantly not a droid, which was what Luke said was in charge of medical, but he admitted he had never been to a true hospital, he had only been treated by what the rebellion could get.

"That all," Sapphire sighed. Then she asked in a bored voice, "Luke's fine since he has similar injuries?"  
"The boy that was found with you will be fine. Can you give us your names, please?" the nurse-creature asked, waving her hand to the far corner of the room where there were white curtains around a bed: she could see that around the curtain surrounding her bed. Sapphire then noticed she was right next to the door.

"I'm Sapphire, and the one with me is called Luke. Wait, how did you know we had gotten hurt by falling down a hill?" Sapphire frowned.

"A lucky guess," The nurse said in a snarky manner. Then she walked off, thankfully.

They were stuck there for a week before anything happened. Luke woke up later that day, and they waited until nighttime before talking. Luke still gave Sapphire lessons, just things that the nurses and doctors wouldn't notice, and they could physically do in the hospital.

One night, Luke commented, "I am struggling to get used to all medical stuff not just being droids: I kind of like it better though. Where I'm from, the hospital staff are all droids."  
"Ah, okay," Sapphire nodded, feeling a little out of it.

 **During the day, Obi-Wan Kenobi:**

Obi-wan was not impressed. He had been sent to Naboo to accompany Senator Amidala on her visit to the queen, and currently, he was walking through the main hospital, grumbling under his breath.

If it were not for that tremor in the force, he would not have gotten hit in the shoulder by that assassin trying to kill the queen or the senator. He would not have been here if that hadn't happened. Why couldn't they have sent Anakin with her?!

The injury had not been that bad, but it had gotten infected. So badly he had to go, otherwise, he'd have to face embarrassment: Senator Amidala was on the point of dragging him there herself, saying something to the effect of 'you Jedi are too stubborn!'

As he walked past one of the rooms, he felt two unknown but powerful force signatures. He was sure the owners of the signatures had something to do with the tremor: he just had that feeling.

"Jedi Kenobi, what can I do for you?" a droid said, coming up to him. He thought it was called Maybellen3.

"Who's in this room?" Obi-Wan asked, gesturing to the room he had stopped outside.

"Two people a farmer had found at the bottom of a steep hill. They are recovering well, and we are thinking of releasing them in a couple of days," Maybellen said laxly.

"What do you know about them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing, except their names, and they are Luke and Sapphire," Maybellen supplied.

"Right, thanks," Obi-Wan nodded, then as he continued on, he glanced in to see a blonde boy who reminded him of someone, and he got a half a second glance at a girl, who had hair that was some tone of red.

When Obi-Wan returned to the ship after checking in with the Senator, he spoke to the council. "While I was in the hospital, I came across two force-sensitives, called Sapphire and Luke," Obi-Wan said, re-telling that tale.

"Know much about them, you do not," Yoda said, stating a fact.

"No: they are very secretive if the droid at the hospital is to be believed," Obi-Wan explained.

"Bring to Coruscant, you must: see the danger they might cause we must," Yoda said.

"If they are a threat, we need to know as soon as possible to plan our next course of action," Mace Windu said, adding to the conversation. The next course of action would depend on the side of the war they were on.

"I would have to check with Senator Amidala to ask if it would be okay, but they are leaving the hospital tomorrow, and we leaving Naboo, so I could bring them with us," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Yes, do that," the other masters said. They were worried: these young adults appearing right in the middle of the Clone Wars? There was a chance they were not connected to the war, but the risk was too great to ignore them and not at least evaluate them and the danger they were.

 **Next day:**

Sapphire and Luke filled out some forms. They needed to fill them out to leave this dreaded place. A man who looked like he was in his thirties or forties approached them. "Can I speak to you, Luke, Sapphire?" he asked. Luke thought there was something familiar about the man.

"Sure," Luke said after a quick glance at Sapphire, who nodded to agree. She wondered how he knew their names.

The man nodded, and let them to some seats not that far away. "How did you know our names?" Sapphire asked.

"I asked one of the droids," he stated.

"Oh," was all Sapphire replied with.

Once seated, the mysterious man said, "To start with, my name's Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Nice to see you again, Ben!" Luke exclaimed; Sapphire elbowed him. Straight away he mentally smacked himself for saying that. Too happy to see a familiar face, he forgot this was the past.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you," Obi-Wan responded, throwing a confused look at Luke.

"Sorry, I mistook you for someone else," Luke said, as Sapphire shot him a glare, which was on top of elbowing him.

"That's alright. Now, I am a Jedi from Coruscant and the council wants me to bring you to them: so, I was wondering if you would accompany me to Coruscant," he asked the two young adults.

"That was where we were heading! How convenient!" Luke nodded, after glancing at Sapphire who nodded.

"Great! Well then, just follow me," Obi-Wan said, standing up. He couldn't believe how well everything was working out!  
As he led them out of the building, and they took a bus to somewhere close to their destination: Sapphire couldn't believe the buses flew or were so fast. Apparently, it was a speeder for transporting large groups of people. They walked the rest of the way.

Luke and Sapphire dropped behind a bit as they walked. "I can't believe our luck!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes, we do seem to have gotten quite lucky. Don't forget we need to be very careful when talking to people though," Sapphire said.

"I know. There is only one other I need to watch," Luke said back. He had a feeling she would rub that slip-up in when she had the chance.

A while later, they came to the palace, where Obi-Wan led them around behind the main building. Here, there was an airfield for ships to land in and an aircraft hangar. He then led them through the doors into the palace: backdoor most likely. "We just have to meet the senator here," he said.

The room they entered was grand. It was done in the more browns and creams, but it was still grand with the white floor. There were grand pillars, and all the future was well made. As they entered, Luke spotted a short, dark brown-haired woman sitting on one of the chairs. She stood up as they came in: there was no mistake, this was the same woman who was his mother, the same woman Leia had admired even before she found out her relation to her: Padmé Amidala.

"Are these the two you had to pick up, then?" the senator asked.

"Yes, Senator. This is Luke and Sapphire, you two, this is Senator Amidala," Jedi Kenobi said.

"Nice to meet you, mam," Sapphire said, bowing.

"A pleasure to meet you, Senator," Luke said, also doing a small bow. He was not sure what to do, so he copied Sapphire.

"Nice to meet you both. Is there a reason why we can't leave now?" she asked.

"Yes, let's go," Mr Kenobi nodded. After waiting for Padmé to get in front, they turned around and walked out, to the hangar.

As they made their way to one of the ships, Padmé started to talk about the fact the chancellor insisted she had an escort, and she was mad. Obi-Wan gave some goodie-goodie answer, Luke was not sure what to say, and Sapphire was in full-support of Padmé. It was her life, why should she if she didn't want to?

When they reached the ship that would take them to Coruscant, the four went to the front for the take-off. Then the senator wondered off to somewhere further back in the ship. Luke eventually did the same, as did Mr Kenobi, but Sapphire stayed at the front the whole time, looking in rapt attention at space. She was like a child in a lolly shop!

* * *

 **Let's face it, being in space for the first time would be amazing. I probably could have come up with a more eventive way of meeting, but this will do. Next we have them arriving at Coruscant, where Luke faints, and the council decides to give them a chance. Sapphire also has a small chat with "the voice."**

 **It feels like ages since I last updated, but it actually hasn't been that long. Also, at probably 1500 or 2000 words, I will probably stop this story and continue it in another part that will be pure SW basically. You'll see why eventually/soon.**

 **BTW, any requests for characters to be represented in a different light? Also, Luna won't physically appear in the story, she might communicate with Sapphire a couple of times, that is it.**

 **Until next time. Please vote in my poll.**


	5. Before the Chancellor

**Chapter 5: Before the Chancellor**

 **Here's the next update. Thank you to everyone who has supported my fic and continue to do so. We might here for a while, as I am not really sure what exactly is going to happen, apart from the events of the movies. I am going to try and include stuff from the Clone Wars TV series, but it will be altered, so it is an AU, which means don't get cranky when something which happened before Sapphire and Luke got there, happens later then it occurred in the TV series.**

 **Also, any suggestions for Rey fics which show her character well? I get ideas of things better if I see it written down, and while the story I am doing this for will change the character a bit, for reasons which are, wait and see. Anyway, the story will be called Guardian, well that's the current title which means it might change.**

* * *

There was a little bit of talking on the twelve-hour trip to coruscant, but as a general rule, it was a pretty quiet trip, the quietest space trip Obi-Wan could recall. Then again, he normally travelled with Anakin who would talk or be doing something just as noisy.

Obi-Wan noted that while Luke was getting along well with Senator Amidala, he seemed a bit reserved. Sapphire also seemed quiet, and she didn't seem to care she was sitting on her own. She just watched space go by, with rapped attention even though hyperspace was not that interesting: he guessed it was her first time in space. He had tried to talk to her, but he had found it very hard to keep her attention. He eventually gave up.

When they approached Coruscant, Luke, the senator, and Obi-Wan Kenobi came to the front of the ship. Sapphire thought that Coruscant looked a bit odd. It reminded her of night pictures of cities, taken by the international space station. As they got closer to the planet, Sapphire realised it was a city planet, or the whole of this side was.

That explained why it reminded her of a space picture of a city: in the distance, she saw the sun this planet orbited. She was excited to see it, as this was the first time she had seen a starry/sunny thing in real life without the atmosphere of a planet blocking the view somewhat. Luke, on the other hand, was thinking about how this would become the capital of the empire.

"We will land where the senators tend to take their apartments. From there it is only a short trip to the senate building, which is where we will meet the chancellor. Then we will head to the temple," the jedi master said.

"Why does he want to meet us?" Luke asked nervously. That didn't sound good, and it was a very suspicious request if anyone asked Luke. What if the emperor was the chancellor?! Luke shuddered at that thought, but he thought that was likely because it sounded right.

"I mentioned you two are force sensitive and that did it," Master Kenobi replied.

"Right. I suppose your friends at the temple want to meet us for that reason," Sapphire said.

"Yes, that's correct," Mr Kenobi said, looking surprised. He wasn't sure why: he supposed it seemed like a very knowledgeable thing to say from someone who did not seem that knowledgeable on the galaxy a whole.

"High in demand we are," Sapphire remarked.

"How did you work that out?" Luke asked. He hadn't actually thought about why they were heading to the Jedi Temple/future imperial palace, it hadn't occurred to him.

"An educated guess. But it's not exactly rocket science," Sapphire shrugged.

Twenty minutes later they landed and were now following the senator off the craft. Luke wondered why this was seemed to be a tradition: surely they would be safer surrounded? They were met outside the craft by two sentient Jedi, who escorted them inside, and they walked in front.

After walking through an automatic door, they came to a hall with red walls and carpet, with the odd window and door scatted throughout: or as far as Sapphire could see. Back in her home world, the design in this building would only be slightly into the future with design and technology: it didn't look that much more modern than the fancy buildings she had seen.

Here, they were met by two guards who were here to take Senator Amidala to her apartment building: they and the two jedi were to escort her there as well. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan took Luke and Sapphire in the other direction (basically) to the transport station attached to the building. He had to take the two younger people to the office of the chancellor, which was in the building where they held their senate meetings. Luckily there was public transport from here to there, as generally, senators have their own private speeders or shuttles.

Not many people were headed to that building, in fact, none at all this hour, so Obi-Wan, Luke and Sapphire were the only ones on board. Both Luke and Sapphire were looking a bit nervous, especially Luke. While it might be a bit daunting, Obi-Wan thought they seemed a bit too nervous for normal. It was as if they were about to be trialled for a crime they didn't commit, yet the evidence suggested they did. He didn't think that was the case: why would they think that? What could make them so nervous?

They arrived five minutes later. They crossed a rather narrow corridor to come to a lift of some sort. The ride was fairly short and uneventful. Apart from seeing a corridor which went in both directions, the only other thing Sapphire saw before they entered the lift was something written on the wall saying: 'senator entrance,' and 'viewing entrance.' Sapphire presumed that was to do with the senate meetings.

As they went up, Luke was reaching out into the force, as he thought he had sensed someone he'd met before: just a faint familiar signature. He couldn't quite work out who, though. For some reason he shivered, which worried him.

When they arrived at their desired level, Mr Kenobi led Luke and Sapphire into a round spacious room, with a narrow hall leading to what looked like an office, fitted with this world's current-day technology. The chancellor would have the most update things available!

Sapphire gulped: she had a sense of foreboding as she followed Mr Kenobi, which was not helped by the fact she could hear Luke's audibly stressed breathing. Could this be the future emperor they were about to meet? Either way, they were both very nervous about meeting this one, potentially harmless or dangerous person.

As they entered the office, the chair behind the desk (which had had its back to the doorway until now so the occupant could look out the window,) turned around, to reveal a kind-looking elderly man. The chair squeaked as it went around.

Sapphire had learnt long ago to trust her instincts and not appearances. He might look nice and harmless, but something was off. Like when she had met Professor Quirrell for the first time, and Tom Riddle, too: there was just something which didn't sit right with her. Even Dumbledore seemed like a slightly senile old grandfather, but he was a scheming old busybody, though a good guy.

"Master Kenobi, how good of you to come. Are these the two you found on Naboo?" the man asked.  
"Yes, they are. Their names are Luke and Sapphire. You two, this is Chancellor Sheev Palpatine," Master Kenobi said.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Sapphire nodded.

Right then, Luke started panting, taking his hand to his chest, as if he was having a heart attack and dropped to the floor. Mr Jedi Kenobi span around and the chancellor jumped up. Sapphire barely flinched: all she really did was jump a little. She supposed all the odd events she was used to in the wizarding world had desensitised her to things like people fainting.

"Yah! Luke?" Sapphire cried jumping slightly, before bending down to make sure he was still alive. The two older men looked a bit confused and put off by the event.

"What would have caused him to do that?" Obi-Wan asked, frowning. The boy had seemed very nervous, but he had shown no signs of being about to faint.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea. He has a traumatic past, though. By no means am I a doctor, but I think he just fainted: my healing experience is very limited though," Sapphire said, shaking her head. Then she asked, "What should we do?"  
"There was a chaise next door. I will help you take him in there, then I am going to have a private word with the chancellor," Obi-Wan said after a moment.

Sapphire nodded, then she and the jedi master took Luke to the next room. After placing Luke on a couch-like chair called a chaise, (Sapphire was not quite sure what one of those was doing here,) Sapphire sat down on another seat, whilst Mr Kenobi went back to the previous room.

Sapphire could hear what they were saying, but she could not hear as clearly as she would have liked. Curiosity getting the better of her, Sapphire stood up and crept closer to hear better.

"Considering their age, why did you bring them here? I didn't think the council approached of force sensitives above the age of four and certainly no older then ten," the chancellor remarked. For a supposedly none force user, which is what Kenobi had said on the way here, (he had been confused about the chancellor's interest in the two young adults, and had mentioned it to Luke and Sapphire,) the chancellor seemed to know a lot about the Jedi, which was suspicious. Outside the jedi that was useless knowledge, surely?

"The council asked me to bring them here to see if they were dangerous or not. The boy, I think he has had quite a bit of training, and the girl has just started," Mr Kenobi said.

"I see. What will happen then?" the chancellor asked, intrigued.

As Mr Kenobi went to speak, Sapphire heard Luke groan. She turned around to see he had woken up.

What had caused him to faint was, the overwhelming dark and evil presence of Darth Sidious. The signature was masked, but he could still identify the chancellor as him and feel the signature even with that. All the memories from the past: watching the entire rebel fleet get destroyed, and feeling the death of Han and Leia while being completely powerless to stop it, had all come back to him.

Luke now was recalling Leia mentioning something like that the emperor being chancellor at some point, which he had sort have remembered but now he had been completely reminded of being told that. As Luke came to, he felt embarrassed: great, he had fainted in front of the mighty sith lord. Sidious would never take him seriously in a fight if one came up.  
"Are you alright?" the voice of Sapphire asked as Luke quickly sat up. He looked around to see Sapphire approaching him. Luke's vision was shaking, and he realised he was shaking.

When Sapphire was close, Luke gestured for her to come closer. Sapphire did come closer, and she bent down as Luke was sitting up, but still a bit lower than her. She was taller than him even with them both standing at full height.

"The chancellor, that's him," Luke whispered, sounding very terrified. His voice was still shaking.

"Are you sure that's Mr Sidious? Luke! Your shaking! Are you sure your alright?" Sapphire asked, and Luke nodded. "I felt there was something off about him, but I wasn't sure what. He seemed nice enough, but something just wasn't right."  
"We will have to be very careful: he has more control at this point then I would have guessed. We will have to move quickly to succeed," Luke sighed.

"Well, I think you fainting left an impression," Sapphire stated.

"Huh?" Luke said, confused. What did she mean by that?

"Well, they both seemed a little put off by it," Sapphire said smiling amusedly.

"Good, I think?" Luke said, not sure.

"Sapphire, can you come here, please? The chancellor wishes to have a word with one or both of you. Luke, do you feel up to talking?" Master Kenobi came in and asked. He added the last bit when he saw Luke was awake. He had learnt from watching his friend Bant in the healer's ward, that after waking up from something like fainting, patients didn't quite often feel like talking and need rest.

"I still feel a bit weak, so I might stay here," Luke requested, while Sapphire nodded and stood up. She followed Mr Kenobi into the next room to answer the questions the Sith Lord had.

"Might I ask about where you came from, Miss Sapphire?" the chancellor asked.

Sapphire gulped: she had to think of a backstory, and fast. She decided she might as well tell him her surname while she was at it: it was bound to come out at some point, and it would mean nothing to the people here. She was just a girl called Potter, not the girl-who-lived.

She spoke then, "Potter, Sapphire Potter. Well, I came to Naboo in a dark windowless pod type thing, your highness: that's the first thing I remember. I was about four, maybe three: don't really remember how old I was. Some cult found me and took me back where I was raised. I could think of nicer places, but it wasn't a bad home.

"However, that place was burnt down and most the others who lived there were killed in the fire, and I was homeless until I was captured by another cult, literally, and this one was nasty, sir: they beat people up whereas the first one didn't. That was where I met Luke. After a while we became friendly, and we devised a plan to escape. It worked, we had just fled when we fell down that hill and ended up in a hospital," Sapphire said, coming up with the first thing that came to mind. When she finished speaking, she realised how terrible the idea was, and how unlikely. They seemed to believe it though.

Despite the fact Sapphire was supposed to be a nervous girl who had known nothing other then cults, she couldn't stop herself from giving Palpatine a certain look. She was a little worried that that could possibly tell him she knew he was the future emperor and currently a sith lord. Hopefully, he wouldn't put two and two together, as he was a dangerous enemy especially when Sapphire had little to defend herself with at the moment.

"Well, it sounds as though you've been through a tough time. I hope your time here is much more pleasant," the disguised Sith (that was what they were called, wasn't it?) lord said.

Sapphire forced a smile when she would really have preferred to keep her current expression. "Thank you, sir," she bowed.

"Now I will take them to the temple. See you again, chancellor," Mr Kenobi said, hurrying things along.

"Thank you, chancellor, and nice to meet you. Bye," Sapphire said, feeling relieved. She was happy now she could leave because that had been very hard.

"Bye," the chancellor nodded. He looked as though he was plotting something, something bad considering he was going to become the future dark emperor of the galaxy if Luke and Sapphire did nothing to prevent it. Not to mention a bad guy similar to Voldemort in the danger department: Sapphire was glad he was playing a good guy at the moment. She hoped his underlings, (Luke said he had some,) were not a Voldemort degree in danger.

Mr Kenobi turned around and walked back to where Luke was with Sapphire hurriedly following. After getting Luke, they left the building and headed to the Jedi Temple, in a speeder way too fast for Sapphire's liking. It reminded her a lot of the carts in Gringotts.

When they arrived at the jedi temple, they were lead through the corridors and up floors, where they came to a round room filled with very comfortable looking chairs. As they approached the room, they could hear talking. Sapphire supposed there was a meeting going on. Luke somehow didn't notice: he was too busy admiring the temple's design and beauty.

"We're here: this is the council chamber. In here we have our meetings," Kenobi said as they entered.

"Master Kenobi, returned you have," a green creature Luke recognised as Yoda remarked. He was seated at the fanciest chair: one other was just as fancy, and a man with a little black hair sat in that chair. He looked fierce and not one to cross: he reminded Sapphire of Professor McGonagall.

"I have. This is Luke and Sapphire Potter," Master Kenobi said, waving at Luke and Sapphire. Then he asked, "Do you have a surname, Luke?"  
"My aunt and uncle were Lars, and I can vaguely remember being called Luke Lars. I don't remember anything about my or parents or their names," Luke said quickly, coming up with something. There was no way he could use is a real name, without having to answer a lot of questions, and probably get someone in trouble, most likely Anakin: his father.

"Welcome, you two," a twi'lek said.

"Thank you," Sapphire and Luke both said nervously. They were both nervous about finding a way to stay around here, so they could work on preventing the Empire. Luke wanted to continue his Jedi training, as did Sapphire. But for Sapphire, it was more so she had something to replace her magic, or so she could learn how to use it without a wand. She was currently feeling very weak and defenceless.

"Do they have background information?" another Jedi master asked: he wanted to know from the point of view of attachments and perhaps these two being dark or going dark. He was an alien species, as far as Sapphire was concerned. She would ask Luke for the name of it later.

"Sapphire is an orphan who ran away from a cult, along with Luke. What about before then, though?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked, turning to Luke.

Luke looked a bit put on the spot, and if it weren't for the numerous eyes of the council, he would have shot Sapphire a dirty look. He was struggling to not appear shocked by the turn of events, and was feeling put on the spot! He tried not to look confused, but he failed.

"Umm, I was raised by my aunt and uncle who were killed by a bounty hunter: that happened when I was seven. For a few years, I lived with a very old man called Ben, and he taught me the basics of being a Jedi, but he died a couple of years ago. Then I ended up at the cult where I met Sapphire," Luke said, playing along with what Sapphire had said. It was mostly the truth, too.

"I see. Did you then teach your friend here how to use the force?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He started to," Sapphire put in before Luke could respond.

"Right. I am Jedi Master Mace Windu. Now w-" Master Windu started, but then another Jedi burst into the room: he had very light brown hair/almost blonde and looked about the same age as Sapphire and Luke.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Knight Skywalker, these two here are visitors Obi-Wan brought from Naboo: Sapphire Potter and Luke Lars. We are going to test both of them and see if either would class as a Jedi Knight and if they are, they would be allowed to join the order," Windu explained. Luke perked up at that idea.

The reason Master Windu and the other council members were giving them a chance, was the fact Lars had had quite a bit of training, and Potter may only have a little, but the grandmasters knew that force-sensitives partly trained were the most likely to go to the dark side if they were to send them back to Naboo.

"What about happens if we don't?" Sapphire asked.

"It would depend on how much you know. If you do not know enough, we will send you away," Windu said.

Then they were introduced to the order. Apart from Windu and Yoda, Obi-Wan was apparently on the council, then there was another creature who was the same species as Yoda called Yaddle, then a tholothian called Stass Allie, then there was Depa Billada, Cin Drallig, Kit Fisto who was the alien-looking jedi who spoke before. He was a nautolan. Then there was Adi Gallia, who was the same species as Allie, Halsey a Roonan, Jocasta Nu, Aayla Secura a twi'lek, Yarael Poof who was a Quermian, a zabrak called Agen Kolar, and the last council member introduced was Luminara Unduli, who was rather unpleasant looking. The other person in the room was Anakin Skywalker, Luke's father.

After they had met the Jedi Council, Luke and Sapphire were given datapads with access to the Holonet and also copies of all the texts they needed to know, including the Jedi Code. Sapphire thought the datapad looked like what she imagined the iPads would end up like.

They were then shown to some rooms which they would stay in by Anakin Skywalker, and he showed them around as they walked there. Anakin seemed to not be sure what to make of Luke and Sapphire or didn't trust them: maybe both.  
He kept looking back at them, looking like he was about to say something, and in the meantime, the Jedi knight looked like he was thinking hard. It was pretty disconcerting, and Luke was not sure if they should be expecting Anakin to turn his lightsaber on them any second.

"Did you enjoy living on Naboo?" he eventually asked. Truth was, Anakin was dying to know more about them because something about their story didn't sit right with him. Plus, he wondered if Luke was any relation to Owen and Clegg Lars.

"It was the cult I didn't like, not the planet," Sapphire said, in a fashion that Luna Lovegood would have almost certainly have said it in. She realised the girl had rubbed off on her in more ways than she had realised.

"Understandable, I think. There is nothing I like about my homeworld: it is filled with slavery. Not to mention sand," Anakin said, being chatty.

"Does sound rather miserable," Luke nodded. He was a little nervous about this whole situation but trying not to seem nervous. He was excited to see and meet his father and maybe get the chance to know him, but at the same time, this man (in the old timeline) became Vader, who was frightening, and still would if they didn't do anything to stop it.

"What's wrong with sand?" Sapphire asked, generally curious. She didn't have a problem with sand, but she wanted to hear the other side of the coin.

"That's simple: it's horrid stuff that sticks to everything and gets everywhere, not to mention its coarse," Anakin said grimacing.

"Fair enough," Sapphire nodded. She could agree with that argument.

"Why do the council want to test us?" Luke asked.

"They don't like to accept people over the age of four, and certainly no older than ten, due to the fact that they can form attachments to parents or guardians, and jedi are not allowed those. Not to mention they are just traditionalists stuck in their ways," Anakin said, sounding a little sour. He would have liked to have said more on what he thought, but he did have to keep some sort of appearance up. "I am surprised they are even considering you: you guys are very lucky."

"That does seem a bit unfair. Just because your older doesn't mean you can't become the 'perfect' Jedi," Luke said. That must have been why Yoda didn't want to teach him: it all made sense! But look! He had had plenty of chances, and Luke hadn't fallen to the dark side.

"I know, but what can we do? Except maybe get onto the council: then things could get changed. Anyway, just in here," Anakin waved a card over a screen in the wall. Next to it was a door. After it opened, he said, handing Luke the card.

"In here are quarters set up for two Padawans or Jedi Knights, or a master and apprentice combo. There is plenty of privacy, too. I think someone is going to bring some robes up for you and another key in a bit," Anakin said. Then he added, "if you wish to eat, the canteen opens in two hours, and feel free to use the training rooms or visit the archives, I think. Maybe ask Master Nu before exploring her precious archives, but using a training room should be fine."  
"Right, thank you, Mr/Knight Skywalker," Sapphire said gratefully.

"Thanks, you have been very helpful," Luke said, managing to overcome his nervousness about talking to his father somewhat.

Anankin nodded, then he turned and left. When he was gone, Luke said, unimpressed about what Sapphire had said, "A cult? Really, Sapphire!"  
"Well, I was asked on the spot, and it was the first thing to come to mind. If I took too long, as thinking of a backstory takes time, they would have possibly not even believed me," Sapphire said, defending herself. She was speaking rather quietly, though. "If" I had told them the truth, which I wasn't to that man, do you really think they would have believed me?

"I suppose. They might have, anything is possible with the force, but probably best you did what you did," Luke nodded, supposing she had a point. "We should have thought of it on our way here."

"What now?" Sapphire asked.

"Let's head to the training rooms to work on things, as there is still a lot you need to know, to be able to stay here," Luke said.

"Okay," Sapphire nodded, agreeing.

"Can you tell me the name of the different races of the jedi masters?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure," Luke nodded.

After looking around the quarters they were allowed to stay in, the two left and headed to where the training rooms were. Before they did, as Anakin had said, a boy, probably a Padawan, brought a key and some robes. They changed before leaving the room.

 **With Sidious...**

Darth Sidious, or more commonly known as Chancellor Palpatine, had called his secretary when Kenobi and those two force-sensitives had left, and asked her to cancel all his other appointments and meetings for that day. Meeting Sapphire Potter and the boy, Luke; had left him with a lot to think about and consider, not to mention the need to meditate.

After shooing his dreaded secretary away, (he had to convince her to take the rest of the day off,) he sighed. Unfortunately, the girl was not that bright, (that did have its uses,) but loved her job and was good at it. As a result, he had to put up with her. With Luck, Sidious would find a replacement for her as well as his apprentice, or not need a secretary.

It was not long now until he would finally be able to create the empire he had waited so long for. All those years of careful planning moves, things to do, and his words would soon pay off. Sidious still had to be careful: the wrong move or word and it could all come falling down around him.

He might be strong, but up against the entire Jedi Order, including Skywalker, he didn't stand a chance, even with Dooku helping. They had around ten thousand Jedi, not including the Jedi younglings. Though it was a far cry from the twenty five thousand thousand or more they had before Genosis.

Sidius had been planning on recruiting Anakin Skywalker as his new apprentice: the boy powerful with plenty of potential, and quite a bit of fear and anger which were handy for a sith. Not to mention resentment towards the jedi, which had appeared and been building since Genosis. It almost seemed as though Sidious was being begged to convert him to the dark side.

But the two newcomers threw a spanner in the works, and while he was not certain, he believed they had caused a powerful tremor in the force a few days ago. For starters, he had not been forewarned, which was a little concerning, and they were both visibly quite powerful. He felt a similar force signature as he did around Anakin and the other powerful Jedi were similar: yet they were all different.

Depending on what more he could find out about Luke and the Potter girl, they could be better prospects than Skywalker. Despite all his qualities good for a sith, he could have been around the Jedi long enough that he wouldn't turn on them, or outright kill them, especially when Skywalker at least, for now, was still very fond of Kenobi.

Whereas the other two were fearing something, which was handy, he just needed to know what for that fear to be useful. He thought Potter was perhaps a better prospect though.

Her ability to hide emotions, thoughts and memories, despite it being different from what he was used to seeing, was weak enough for him to be able to see things. He had been able to see she was a bit indifferent towards the jedi, didn't know a lot about them, or not as fond as of them as Luke whatever-his-name-was, or Skywalker. She also had some resentment towards something, which could be used as anger: her shields hid whatever her resentment was about. Though he was a bit unsure about a female, he had to consider all his options, and maybe a female would be better. She certainly couldn't be worse than Dooku.

The man had his uses, mainly in the inner workings of how the Jedi worked, but beyond that, he was about useless. He barely bested Kenobi and Skywalker in a duel, and he had a feeling that would be different now.

Sidious was not sure though what to do, which was why he had called his current apprentice to come as soon as possible. Wherever or not he was going to change his target, he needed to know. It may be a requirement to eliminate Potter and the Luke boy, and he would want that done as soon as possible, and so he could seriously try and convert the person he chose to be his new apprentice.

Sidious smiled: one way or another, he would have a new apprentice when the empire rose. Even if he had to resort to kidnapping a Jedi youngling or force-sensitive they didn't accept into the order. It was not exactly an ideal scenario, but they would do for the short term, and would be easy to turn: a successful villain and dark lord made sure he had many options.

In any case except having Skywalker as his Sith Apprentice, he would need to kill him as with Skywalker as an enemy he would be very dangerous. When he worked with Kenobi the two were quite a force to reckon with, but Sidious believed he could beat them in a duel.

With that, he stood up and travelled to his residency to his special room for meditation, to try and see if Potter and the blonde boy, (who looked a lot like Skywalker he had noticed,) had impacted the future in any way. He was also trying to see what path he should take concerning those two and if his plans for the ultimate takeover of the galaxy needed to be changed.

* * *

 **Sapphire didn't know Darth Vader, but if she had met him, she would have compared Luke to his father in the scene just before Luke faints. Sidious is a bit OCish I know, but if I was a bad guy, arrogant or not, it would be my thinking pattern.**

 **I am not completely happy with how some sentences are worded, but I can't think of any other way to word them. About the various different things, Obi-Wan gets called, with the except of a few Sapphire calls him just about everything as she is not sure what to call him, Luke is kind of what you might expect, as with Sidious, and just Obi-Wan is usually when its a sentence or paragraph from his POV. I haven't put any line breaks in as it would be too hard: the characters change about quite a bit, and there doesn't really seem to be a natural break anywhere.**

 **So long!**


	6. TrialsTesting

**Chapter 6: Testing**

 **Alright, this chapter is way longer than I expected. I thought it was five thousand words if I was lucky! All well: BTW, I have just finished writing a monster chapter for this story. Thanks to everyone who reads, and an extra thanks to those who review, favourite and follow!**

 **BTW, I will be changing around some of the clone wars events, so some will be later some will be earlier, please say if there is something you want done in the story, but it would have already happened.**

 **Here's the chapter.**

 **Also, I made it Sapphire actually was born here, but I didn't decide who was to be her parents. Can you guys please make suggstions? Feel free to run wild, keeping in mind she'd yet be born.**

* * *

Despite living at the Jedi Temple full of Jedi, Luke continued to teach Sapphire in private. He taught her the ways of the force and how to use it, as well as other things related to being a Jedi; such as all he knew of the Jedi Order. Though, it was done quite frantically due to the examination coming up, the deciding factor for them to be let into the order.

They had to succeed, and no one else would teach Sapphire, at least not right now. Maybe if they both passed, maybe then, as Sapphire would have to do some supplementary work. While they spent a lot of their time in a training room, they also spent a lot of time in the archives, reading.

Sapphire could tell Luke was just brushing over a lot of stuff he was teaching her: she guessed it was so she could learn as much as possible in a short period of time, in hope of raising the chance of her passing the trials to get to stay: Luke was pretty certain to pass, in her opinion.

Neither had any idea what would be involved in the trial, and Luke said as much, but he promised to go over everything properly when it was all over. He may have done it with Yoda in the future/past, which either it was: Luke wasn't sure which. It was his past, but technically as far as time was concerned it was the future, albeit one which hopefully will not happen now. Either way, he wasn't sure if he had done the trials. Though, even as it was, with Luke going into it as little as possible, Sapphire was struggling with the practical side of the force, surprisingly. Maybe that was the problem, but Luke was no expert teacher, so he had no idea.

The librarian, Jocasta Nu, was happy about Sapphire and Luke coming in to read and use the archives: they were one of the very few who did. Nu had got talking to them one day, and she had mentioned that.

Due to the wars, though a lot of Jedi were back at the temple, most were just resting before they were needed in battle again, which meant reading in the archives was not high on their priority lists unless it was to research something.

Sapphire and Luke had now been at the temple for almost a week, and very soon, too soon for them, (though it would be impossible to find a time which wouldn't seem too soon,) they were sitting the trials, and they were trying to cram in as much knowledge as possible.

Among other goings-on around them, Anakin Skywalker seemed to have taken to stalking them in his free time, they had noticed, despite how stressed and busy the two were: he was not the best of spies, and Sapphire dearly hoped the Jedi Order would never have to rely on him for such tasks. He followed them in such a way it was way too easy to notice he was tailing them.

After overhearing a couple of random Jedi talk about the fact that Anakin was obsessed with the two new weirdos, (they called them exactly that,) Luke and Sapphire knew that Anakin was following them because he wanted to. Not because the Jedi Council wanted him to spy on them, which had been their first thought when they realised what he was up to.

They had met a few people along the way, and made some friends, or started to. Sapphire was getting on well with a twi'lek called Sacha, padawan of Stass Allie, and Luke was getting on well with an Alderaan native, Jiremy, who was a Padawan to a Jedi knight called Shilen Breakest. They had met several other Jedi Knights and padawans, and most of them were friendly enough to them to be civil to them.

Luke and Sapphire were considering how to go about this changing future thing at the same time as all this. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but they had no real idea of how to go about it. Considering Anakin was obsessed with the duo, maybe they should try and get him to trust them, and then start distrusting the chancellor.

Anakin, meanwhile, followed them because he was curious about them. Not to mention, he didn't buy their story for a minute. It just didn't sit right with him. He was not sure what their real story was, but he was almost certain it was not the one they gave. He thought if he kept close to them, they would reveal the truth to him.

As he thought about it one day, going over what they said, trying to find any hints in their speech and conversation to try and work out the truth, he ran clean into Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Anakin! What are you doing?" Obi-Wan cried, exasperated. Then he frowned.

"Sorry, master: just thinking," Anakin said, smiling sheepishly.

"You know you don't have to call me that anymore," Obi-Wan said.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," Anakin said simply.

"What were you thinking about so deeply? Not like you at all, Anakin," Obi-Wan asked.

"I was thinking about those two new people. When are they're doing their trials, anyway? It's soon, right? I personally think it's too soon. What do they want? Them to fail or something? That's what it looks like their trying to set them up for," Anakin asked.

"Today: they've headed out already. They've been taken to Dagobah: Master Windu wanted to take them through the cave there. You know, the one connected to the dark side," Obi-Wan explained.

"I wonder why?" Anakin asked, remembering Yoda mentioning a cave like that on that planet.

"Who knows? It seems a bit extreme, considering past events," Obi-Wan shrugged. He recalled padawans had been taken there before they were ready, and getting into a right state. Suicides, and then several fell to the dark side.

%%%%%$$$$###

Meanwhile, in a Jedi ship almost out of hyperspace near Dagobah, Sapphire, Luke, Master Windu, and Master Adi Gallia who were all on this ship, were talking and about to prepare to land: that would start as soon as they reached the system. "Can I ask, why are we being taken here?" Sapphire asked.

"The planet is one of the few planets strong with both sides of the force. This planet is strong with the light side, though the cave there is particularly strong with the dark side of the force. We don't normally use this particular cave for the trials, but we will use it this time," Master Windu said.

"Right," Sapphire nodded, disbelieving.

Luke just smiled, slightly amused by Sapphire's reactions. He knew of the cave, and now he knew what it did was part of the trials to become a Jedi Knight: that explained a lot. Last time he went through it he had seen Vader, and when he lashed out and injured him, Luke had seen himself but turned and twisted to the dark.

Luke wondered, would he see the same thing again? Then a thought crept in, and it made him pale in horror. He might see the old future: Han Leia, Chewie, the rest of the rebelling: all dead, their faces pale, blank, lifeless. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to cope with seeing that.

"Are you alright, Luke? You look a bit glum," Sapphire asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luke replied quickly. Too quickly, he reflected, as Sapphire looked at him, disbelieving, before going on to ask Master Windu a question, which somehow led to her quizzing him about the code, exactly what it all meant, why was it like that.

Many other questions were also asked, and Master Windu was looking very annoyed about it, and like he'd want nothing more than to tell her to shut up. From Luke's point of view, it was very funny, and he sat there watching on with Gallia, trying not to laugh. Luke was half surprised to see Master Gallia was resisting the urge to laugh. He just didn't think it was something a Jedi Master would do, but then she is only mortal, and like the rest of them she is probably not perfect.

"I thought there was a war going on," Luke remarked casually.

"There is. The enemy has been very quiet of late, so a lot of the Jedi have been brought back to Coruscant for a rest. Only a matter of time before more need to be sent out. Only a few are out fighting with the clone army, and their managing, for now," Master Gallia responded.

A while later, they dropped out of hyperspace as they were entering the Dagobah system, and soon after the orbit of Dagobah, and now would be landing in ten minutes. Sapphire was pretty excited, while Luke was conflicted about visiting this place again: he had memories in this place, though none quite as wired to his heart like Yavin 4, Bespin or Hoth. Force, if he went to any of those places that would be painful. Same with the Forest Moon of Endor. He quickly stopped thinking along those lines, when he realised his demeanour had gone solemn.

They descended through the thick atmosphere of the planet, and upon seeing the surface Sapphire's first thought was it must be humid. It looked like the sort of place that would be humid: thick jungle, she had heard jungles were humid. Then Sapphire couldn't help but think this place looked like a dump, as it was not a very pretty jungle.

As they descended from the sky, Luke noticed they were heading to a plateau which seemed to be pretty clear from bush and trees: pity he hadn't known about it, but it could have been overgrown by the time he came, too. He couldn't help but think it would have been handy to have landed his X-wing there, assuming it was still pretty well cleared, it would have beaten landing in the swamp anyway. Even as they landed and stepped the craft, nothing here looked familiar, so Luke assumed it was not that close to Yoda's hut, either that or he was not asked or taken here, or it looked completely different.

When the ship had landed, Luke and Sapphire were taken out of the ship and walked into the forest. They followed Master Gallia and Master Windu through the bush, stepping over branches, vines, and a whole lot of other things creeping over the path. Sapphire thought this place was much like the heart of the forbidden forest.

"Keep this planet's connection to the force to yourselves, as some of us could hide here if another Jedi Purge happened," Windu warned, and Sapphire and Luke nodded, though Sapphire and Luke both asked about the purges, and why he thought another could happen.

Eventually, they reached a cave. Luke felt the familiar call of the dark side, and a deep sense of dread kicked in. Sapphire also felt dread, and she thought she could hear a voice whispering to her: though she was yet to know that was the dark side. She blocked the voice out, though.

As far as Sapphire was concerned, hearing voices was never a good thing. They meant you were mad, and you were being talked to be someone you didn't want to talk to, or they were trouble, like when she heard the basilisk. No, voices except with telepathy, which this almost certainly wasn't, were made news, as was hearing things.

"This is the first trial. All you have to do is walk in and keep going until you come out again. Beware, it is to test your courage, bravery, along with your loyalty to the light side of the force, among other things. Are you ready? Who will go first?" Master Windu asked.

"I will," Luke nodded confidently, though with slight reluctance.

"Right. Any questions before Luke goes in?" Master Gallia asked.

"Yes. What happens if we don't come out?" Sapphire asked nervously. If she were honest about the situation, she was nervous about this, and even a little frightened by this cave.

"We will wait an hour from the time you entered, and if you're not out by then, we will assume you are unable to face the torments of the cave and come and fish you out," Master Windu said. "We will be able to tell if you got through, or just turned around and ran straight back out: something about how your mind will be."

"Right," Luke nodded with an unreadable expression. Then without another word, Luke went in.

"He's keen," Gallia commented.

"Yes," Sapphire agreed, wondering if Luke had been here before. Maybe he had been to this very cave! He must have been here, that would explain his reaction when they arrived at the planet before they even landed, then when they got to the cave.

It had been a very slight reaction when they got to the cave, but after what happened on the ship, she had been watching him very carefully to pick up any slight changes and reactions, which paid off. She thought he had memories here, and that proved it.

#####################

It was dark, it was cold, it was damp, and it was silent. It was unnerving, scary almost, just like the last time he went in. Luke walked through, glancing around, feeling unnerved. He knew something would happen, and he was expecting something to jump out at any moment. Just what would happen, Luke had no idea: the suspense and dread was killing him.

He didn't have to wait much longer, though: he didn't have to wait much longer before the cave started its terrible dance of torment. It started with seeing Vader (his father) about to strike and kill Ben Kenobi on the Death Star 1. "No!" Luke cried, not wanting to witness that again.

The dark side whispered to him, trying to tempt him. It was so pleasant, so soft, so patient: it was very tempting. Luke tried to breathe, realising he was holding his breath, and then he thought. This was the past, he could stop that, without the dark side. He strode on, ignoring the dark side's protests and attempts to get his attention.

But it didn't stop there. He saw Han, Leia, and so many others, dead, lifeless. To make it even worse, he heard their final cries as they were shot, blown up: it taunted him, it tempted him. Luke screamed! He had to pull himself together, he had to get through! He sat down right on the spot he stood on and had a breakdown. He cried and cried.

The dark side (still) unfazed, tried to turn him. But Luke tried his best to ignore it. He was hurting some much: all his friends, allies, people he cared about had all died: he couldn't let that happen to him again. He was already destroyed in so many ways, what would it do if it occurred again? He couldn't cope, and Luke thought he'd probably end it all.

Then he stood up, filled with new determination. He would save them all: they would not suffer in vain. The first thing he would aim for would be to rescue his parents, and then the Jedi Order: that was a good first goal, saving anyone else on the way would be a bonus. With that, he strode on, ignoring the visions, ignoring the dark side.

Even with this new determination, he was struggling hard just to stroll through avoiding everything. Towards what must have been the end, he saw himself: he could even see the light from the exit of the cave, this was the last test. Only, this version of himself had turned to the dark side, you could see that by his face and clothing.

"You need to turn," the dark Luke said.

"No!" Luke exclaimed firmly, still fuelled with the determination he had found earlier.

"You can save them all by coming with me: no one needs to die. The light side has no guarantees, whereas I do: I have all the guarantees you could ever want," dark Luke tempted softly.

Here Luke started to falter. Worried he might give in, he made a charge for it, ducking as his dark self tried to slash him with his red lightsaber. With that, Luke was free of that dreaded cave. As he came to a walk and stumbled out the exit, he made sure his lightsaber was still there: it was. Good. Luke then stopped, huffing and puffing, recovering a bit before looking around.

After that, he looked at Sapphire and the two masters who had been waiting for him. Sapphire still looked nervous and on edge, while the two Jedi masters looked shocked. Luke wondered why. He noticed in himself, unlike last time, he felt peaceful, and he felt content. He still had fear, sadness, leftover from the cave, but unlike last time, he was at peace, he had closure.

"What's the matter? Have I sprouted a second head or something? Surely coming out huffing is not that weird?" Luke asked, making a half-hearted joke.

Sapphire looked just as confused as Luke, not understanding what was going on. She then looked to Windu and Gallia, seeing they were sporting rather shocked expressions. She, like Luke, wondered why. There was nothing that weird about what just occurred, was there?

###################

Mace Windu had been shocked to see Luke return so quickly. He was relaxed, calmish, and Luke had all the other signs of completing the challenge and passing, and he hadn't turned to the dark side either, he knew that: so how had the boy got out of there so damn fast?

He decided Luke must have just a really strong mind. "I was surprised by the amount of time it took you to do the challenge: you have only been gone for ten minutes," Master Windu said calmly.

"Really? It seemed like an eternity to me," Luke said, sounding genuinely surprised. He supposed that showed how much it affected him.

"It finds your painful and sorrowful memories, then plays them over and over, then the dark side starts to twist it and change it for its own gain. For everyone it this is very painful, and I guess that can make it seem to be a lot longer than it is," Master Gallia said, trying to find an explanation.

"You ready to go?" Master Windu asked, turning to Sapphire.

Sapphire swallowed nervously, then nodded. She then approached the cave, very, very timidly. As she entered, she glanced back to see the Jedi masters with stony expressions, and Luke with a worried one. Was he worried about her? Why she wondered: maybe he was concerned she would not be able to cope with what she saw.

Then Sapphire felt the darkness surround her, and the temperature seemed to drop. As she walked further in, she started to think it was quite damp and very, very dark. Too dark to be natural or good.

She wished she had something to light her way. She kept walking in a blind faith she was going the right way. She thought she was, but she could barely see. She wished she had her wand here: a simple Lumos charm would have made her trip much more comfortable and safer.

Then suddenly, flashbacks of her past started to appear. She saw her years at Hogwarts: Quirrell getting burnt to death, Cedric dying, Sirius dying, and many other memories along similar lines. She had been able to ignore the voice whispering to her until now, but it was getting louder and more insistent.

It told her she could have saved those people, they wouldn't have died if she joined the dark side, and she could still save them. Sapphire thought for a moment about joining, but then she thought: that was silly, they were dead, they couldn't be brought back. Even if they could be brought back to life, they would be so sad and unhappy, it would not be worth it. That's what happens when you use the resurrection stone, and that's all she had to go off. Quirrell. was the only one she didn't care about, but she felt bad about him dying.

But then, Sapphire felt despair, pain: before something else danced before her eyes. Like what had happened before she left her old home, she was alone, everyone had turned their back on her. She was an outcast, sneered at. Sapphire started to realise how much she liked Luke, and how much she liked the other people they had met already.

Sapphire felt tears fall. That couldn't happen again! If it did, she would not be able to exist. So much has happened, so much sadness: the only option left would be to end it all. She hoped she never had to go through that misery again. Living like a hermit was not fun, especially when your alone: she had no other experience with that sort of life, so maybe it was okay if you had friends and family around.

Sapphire made a run for it then. She had to get out of the cave: as far away as possible. It would be harder for the dark side to get to her that way. When she was away from it, she would be happy again, the feelings of despair would go away. The dark side tried to grab her and try to talk her into joining it, but she tried to run through it, breaking out of its tentacle-like thoughts it planted in her mind.

After a bit of running, it caught up with her, though. Then the visions, the feelings of loneliness: it all came back. After what felt like forever, she found herself out of the cave, Sapphire dropped to a walk as she exited. Sapphire collapsed in a heap and cried, without noticing the others for a little while.

"Good job for getting through the cave," Master Gallia called, bringing Sapphire back to reality.

Indeed, she had passed the test, but Master Windu was concerned about the state she came out in. It was not a good one for a Jedi, if she passed the other tests or did well enough in them: maybe with more training and being taught to let go of attachments, she would cope better.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked, walking over to Sapphire.

"Yeah, sorry. Can we get away from this place?" Sapphire asked, almost begging.

The two masters nodded, and after Sapphire stumbled around a bit finally stood up without falling over, (almost falling into Luke in the process,) the two masters led them off.

Other parts of their trials included a duel, going through the different forms Lightsaber Combat: Sapphire didn't know most of them Luke was ashamed to admit, though Sapphire brushed it off saying he had done the best he could, which made him feel better, but still.

He silently hoped she meant it, (which she did) and was not saying it to make him feel better. He didn't need or want that, Luke just wanted honestly and she would have every right to be upset. Sapphire was a bit strange like that, though: not getting upset about things you might expect, but then again, he wasn't certain he had a good grasp on her yet.

They did some other trials, of course, but they had gotten to the end of the day by this point, so they returned to the ship and spent the night there. The next day they had a few more tests similar to the cave and what else they'd done the previous day. What happened was what Luke would expect the Jedi to test them on: he was impressed he had guessed what would happen correctly.

At the end of the two days they spent on that planet, was when Windu said they had completed the testing, and now they were heading back to Coruscant, Luke and Sapphire were both very, very tired. Although, it was more mental weariness they were suffering from. A lot of the trials done were testing how your mind worked, and how much control you had over it. Which meant you had to be aware of what you said, did, and felt all the time.

Sapphire had never experienced anything like the trials, exam, whatever it was, and she hoped to never experience it again. Luke had done a few things with Yoda, but mostly he hadn't done the trials before. Even despite his experience, they were still hard and seemed harder. It made him wonder: did Yoda go soft in his old age? Or did he decide that most of the tests were not necessary?

When they returned to the temple, Luke and Sapphire returned to their quarters of sorts, where they both showed. After spending a couple of days on Dagobah, they were both filthy. When they exited, they discovered that their stalker hadn't lost interest in their absence, (which could have been anything from a few Coruscant days to a week or two,) and he was following them still.

"Master Windu said we'd get our results tomorrow: I wonder how we will do?" Sapphire wondered.

"I don't know," Luke shrugged.

"I hope we both pass. How are we going to save them all if we don't pass this, and or get kicked out? Or if just one of us gets kicked out? What do we do? I have a feeling one of us will not get through! Perhaps both of us!" Sapphire said, getting quite distressed. She was trying hard not to cry.

Luke looked unsure about what to do and felt a little awkward, but he'd feel bad if he didn't do anything. He reached over and tried to comfort her, though discreetly. It was not a Jedi thing to do, but neither was openly crying. Jedi were expected to sort these sorts of things out on their own, Yoda had told him as much, but he knew that wouldn't work for Sapphire.

"It will work out, one way or another. Just try to keep calm and relax: it should be fine, we will work it out if it happens," Luke said quietly. He was trying to not be too obvious, as he was not sure if he was going about it the Jedi way: on rare occasions, Jedi did comfort their friends and comrades, and they had a special way of doing it.

Sapphire calmed down a little later, and they ate the rest of their dinner in silence. When they had finished eating, the two left the room and went to the archives for a while before going to bed, to waste some time as it was still a little early for sleeping.

####

While they were in the archives, they noticed Anakin was also there a short distance away from them, trying to not stick out like a sore thumb, or be noticed by Luke and Sapphire. Of course, he was failing miserably, and Sapphire wondered why he bothered trying.

"Look," Sapphire said, nudging Luke.

"Huh? Oh. Do you think he's still following us?" Luke wondered.

"Well, why would it change? He was still stalking us not that long ago," Sapphire shrugged. She then suggested, "Shall we go and chat to him?"

"Why not?" Luke nodded. They were getting nowhere with their reading, (and Luke thought he had forgotten what they were looking for if anything,) so why not?

Sapphire nodded, and the two walked over to where Anakin was 'reading.' "Hello, Mr Sir Jedi Knight Master Anakin Skywalker! You here doing some reading?" Sapphire said cheerfully, skipping over to where he was. Truth was, she was not sure what to call him, so she covered all bases.

"Hello," Anakin said, looking surprised. Then he asked, "What are you up to?"

"Same as you, presumably: reading," Luke said smiling. The two sat down next to Anakin without being invited, not that Anakin minded.

"Uh-huh. Did you find what you wanted?" Anakin asked, not really sure what to say. He was looking very awkward.

"No," Sapphire and Luke shook their heads.

They sat there then, silently. None of them were sure what to say. "What's a cult like?" Anakin eventually asked, finally thinking of something to say or ask.

"Horrible, horrible! I cannot even start to describe it! And what they believed in! God! Force! Whatever," Sapphire said convincingly. Luke sighed with relief. He was not sure what to say, so he was glad when she finally spoke up. Sapphire had brought them into this cult mess, so she could continue it and get them out of this awkward spot, seemed fair.

"Would it be anything like being a slave?" Anakin asked. Luke was reminded that Anakin had been raised a slave. He then tried to remember where he had heard that: Ben might have told him, but he was not sure. He may have found it out during his exploration into his parents, or more particularly, finding out his mother's name.

"Yes, actually, quite a lot," Sapphire nodded. She knew basically how slaves were treated, though maybe it was a bit different in this place. Hang on, how did he know what being a slave was like? The Dursleys basically treated her like one, and she still wasn't sure.

That broke the ice, and they started chatting: funny how that one question started getting them chatting like old friends. At some point, they lost Luke: Sapphire didn't remember when he slipped away.

Luke, meanwhile, had gotten bored with the conversation, which he thought rather depressing, and he decided to leave them to it and go for a walk. Luke had nowhere in mind, so he just gaily walked around the temple. There were not many people out now: he entered the Room of A Thousand Fountains and saw there were a few people in this room doing what looked like meditating: he assumed that is what you did here.

He didn't feel like meditating, so Luke turned around and left. Here he ran into Ben, or Obi-Wan as he knows his name is really: it will be hard to break that habit. "Hello, Luke," Obi-Wan nodded.

"Hi. How are you?" Luke asked, not sure what to say. He needed some social skills lessons badly: he and Sapphire too, actually. They were both very awkward when they were talking to the Jedi, and they basically the only people they talked to.

"Fine, thank you. You went off to Dagobah for your trials, didn't you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes: We don't have any idea how we did, though," Luke said, showing appropriate feelings for someone a little nervous about the result.

"Yes, I can understand that. I never did the knighting test but Anakin did, and other people I know: they were all really nervous," Obi-Wan nodded. He didn't need to be a Jedi to tell Luke was nervous about what his results what say. He assumed Sapphire Potter was probably feeling similar.

"Didn't you?" Luke said, surprised. He hadn't known that.

"No, I didn't: they saw beating the first Sith in a very long time as proof enough for passing: I don't really agree with it, but I could hardly say no, and they might have refused to let me train Anakin, which I had to do. I promised my master I would, he died during that battle against that sith," Obi-Wan said, explaining it all to Luke.

"Ah," Luke nodded, not sure what else he should say.

The two made idol chit chat for a little longer before they parted ways. Luke looked around to find the time, and he saw it was getting quite late, so he decided to head back to his and Sapphire's shared quarters. He briefly wondered if Sapphire was still talking to Anakin about abuse and slaves; how anyone could find so much on that subject to talk about, was beyond him.

Before he got back, he found Master Yoda or to be precise, Yoda found him. "Young Luke: hoped I would run into you, I did," Master Yoda said.

"Hello, Master Yoda. Why were you hoping to run into me?" Luke asked, genuinely curious.

"Beware of your feelings: be careful of your friendship with young Sapphire," Yoda warned.

While Yoda wasn't exactly clear in what he meant, Luke knew exactly what he meant, as everyone seemed to think they were in a relationship. "I am aware of the Jedi Code, master, and if I stay with the Jedi I fully intend to follow it. Besides, we are friends, nothing more: while I've known her for a bit, I do not know her that well," Luke said calmly. He was telling the truth as much as he could to fit in with Sapphire's stupid cult story, and he knew the code and would follow it, at least as much as he could: besides, he had only just met Sapphire. He still wasn't sure everyone thought they were a thing, and Sapphire was just as puzzled.

Yoda stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded. "Truth in what you say, I hear. Remember," Yoda said. Without another word, he walked off.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief: from now to when he met Yoda in the future, the old Jedi changed a bit. Maybe the entire order getting destroyed by a fellow Jedi, a friend, had something to do with it. Mercifully, Luke returned to their shared quarters without any interruptions or meeting any other people. He got back before Sapphire, not that he minded.

####################

Sapphire and Anakin had moved on from talking about slavery and abuse to talking about the Jedi Order and how it worked. Sapphire found it very interesting, and she enjoyed hearing about the order from his point of view.

"Even though they accepted me into the order, I am still not seen as one of them, at least by a small group Jedi. Some of the masters make no secret of the fact. It is not fair: It wasn't my fault I was born on Tatooine! It's not my fault they don't go there for young Jedi!" Anakin exclaimed, ranting.

"That is a bit unfair. And I heard or read, not sure which, that the... um, whatever Jedi are before padawans, if any of them can't find a master before their thirteen birthday, or was it fourteen? Anyway, I heard they get sent onto Agricorps or something related without asking or being offered. Which is all good and well and very important: I'm sure some want to go there. It may be a fun and interesting thing to do, but it isn't fair to not give them a choice, it's not even like they have to do an exam to stay on. Some of them would have probably been brilliant Jedi, but because they were a late bloomer or they didn't gel with any of the other Jedi who were interested in taking one on, they get sent away: no second chance, no second thought," Sapphire said, also ranting. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten so fired up about something.

"Yes, it is! It is also unfair if either you or Luke didn't pass the test, you would get sent away when you have nothing! It is a very important job, but you are right: they do deserve a bit of a chance and choice," Anakin said.

"I know. We will just have to make do if that happens, though. Well, I'll have to: I know will pass," Sapphire said confidently, though they both knew it was a mask, nothing more.

Anakin had been talking with Sapphire for over an hour, and Luke for some of it, though he disappeared. Anakin hadn't found anything new out during his talk with Sapphire, which was disappointing. Certainly, no hint about their background, and no interaction or proof if the story they had supplied was actually true or false, as he was beginning to suspect.

While he had no reason to doubt their story, and Sapphire's understanding of slavery and abuse went well with it, it just seemed false when she talked about it. It seemed as though he had heard a fairy tale, a fiction. Certainly not someone's life history, though he thought she had been at the very least neglected as a child, and probably abused.

"Out of curiosity, what exactly is the deal with you and Luke?" Anakin asked impulsively. He shouldn't have done that! If the girl was similar to Padmè, she'd probably slap him. Surprisingly, Sapphire laughed: he had not expected that.

"We're just friends: I haven't known him for any more than a couple of months," Sapphire said, finding the whole thing amusing but saying something that would fit with the story. She wasn't quite sure why she laughed.

"Right," Anakin nodded, shocked and confused by the response, but relieved that he hadn't been yelled at, slapped, or something else.

"Anyway, I might turn in," Sapphire said, standing up.

"Alright: goodnight," Anakin nodded.

"Goodnight!" Sapphire said cheerily. Then she left the room, reflecting on the conversation she had with Anakin.

She now knew Anakin was born a slave but won his freedom in a podrace, (she made a note to ask Luke what the hell that was,) and had joined the Jedi directly after. He hadn't told her some of that directly, but she was making guesses from things he said and impressions she had gotten from what he said.

She also gathered that the slave master had treated them fairly well, and certainly not psychically abused them though he would have had corporeal punishment. Some scars appeared when someone was enslaved, as they would not always be treated kindly, but certainly, mental ones were always there.

She also knew he still, despite being here for what was over nine years, felt unwelcome by some of his fellow Jedi and excluded by that crowd. All things considered, and some other things he said, it isn't surprising he ended up turning to the dark side. She hoped she and Luke could stop that from happening again.

Speaking of Luke, since they arrived at the temple, Luke had perked up a lot and seemed much happier here. Compared to when they first met, at least. He seemed happy, calmed and relaxed here: as he had always been here, which was good considering the right state he was in.

It reminded her of Sirius when she met him for the first time. During that summer at his family home, she knew he was depressed, but he seemed happier while she and the Weasleys were staying there. Sirius said he was going mad, and he was obviously depressed. Who could blame him, all those memories, most bad with some good. She found him about to stab himself once, due to the depression, but Sapphire talked him out of it.

Sadly, nothing could have stopped him from going to the department of mysteries where he died. She blamed herself, and she believed the depression caused Sirius to be so careless, which was the cause of his demise: but if she had thought to use the mirror, it could have been avoided and he would have lived. Sapphire vowed to look after Luke, and get him through his depression. What if he did something like Sirius? Or committed suicide or some other horrible act?

Sapphire did have to admit she felt very welcome home here at the temple, and she was relaxed. She felt as though she was meant to be here, hopefully, it would stay like that. She wondered how Luna was doing: her reaction to Anakin's question about her relationship with Luke had been a very Luna one, which had gotten her thinking about her.

Sapphire had arrived back at the quarters by that point. Luke was already in bed, it seemed: there was no sign of him, and the door into his bed-chamber was shut. She brushed her teeth and changed before she too, turned in.

* * *

 **Hopefully this chapter will supply some interesting extra detail into the characters and some lols. Thanks for reading! So, what do you think, Will Sapphire and Luke get to stay? Stay tuned to find out more. I never imagined Anakin would make a great spy, hence why they notice him following them in this story.**

 **Also, you know that story I was talking about, Guardian? Well, I have the first three chapters written, and I am going to edit the first two and most them together: I plan updates for that story in 10,000 word updates: over two to four chapters. I have changed the name though, as it with the Rise of Skywalker I have changed it a little and I thought the name 'The Dark Future' sounded much cooler. So keep an eye out for the dark future! It is a pure SW story.**

 **See you! Thanks for dropping by. It would be great if we could have twenty-five reviews or more before next update! And please, suggest ideas for Sapphire's parents!**


	7. Important!

Hello everyone. First off, this is not really an update. There is a small scene down the bottom here to make it actually a chapter, has posting a chapter just authors note is not allowed here.

Before I can write more, I need your opinion. There are two ways the story can go, and I want to know what you guys would like, and I'll try to give minimal details to not spoil too much. this is important, and the story won't be updated until I get a decision.

1: a review suggested having Sapphire not get accepted, and having her go her own way, and create like a better version of the order. Now, I have thought about this and come up with an idea to still fit the story I want but to go along that idea. Luke would stay at the temple to look after/keep an eye on Anakin. He and maybe Anakin and some others would eventually join her.

Or, we could do what I had originally planned, and started to write, which is Sapphire somehow staying, won't tell you how. The choice is yours.

2: I really need suggestions for the people who had Sapphire before the Potters took her on. It can be anyone within reason, as I will go back over the story at chapter ten and try to improve the posted chapters.

So yeah, when ten chapters are posted, the story will be stalled while I reread the story and try to improve the SPAG. please, please give me your thoughts. When I have my answers, I will probably delete this.

#######################################################.

Now, to make this a chapter not just AN, here is a short snippet between Sacha and Jiremy on their thoughts about Sapphire and Luke. I can keep it here in the story, and not delete this, meaning it will be chap 11 when I go and revise. Let me know if you want me to expand this discussion, with something you would like covered, or just because you want it to be there.

Also, I am not the best writer, but I wrote this and edited it in an evening, and I did not go over it as many times as I normally, and I did not look at it that observantly, so sorry if it's badly written for even my standards.

In the meantime, check out my other stories. The Dark Future is a SW story, a pure one, and then the next instalment to my Painting traveller! I'd love it if you could give either a review.

 **######################################################**

Jiremy Standic, padawan of Shilen Breakest, was walking aimlessly around the temple with Sacha Lonnen, Padawan of Stass Allie. They were not friends per say, and until recently they did not even know each other. Jiremy thought they were close now, but not quite friends yet.

They met through their connection with the mysterious Luke Lars and Sapphire Potter, the two strangers, the older newbies, the arrivals to the order. They were quite mystical, and while falling down a hill was anticlimactic, Jiremy at least, though there was something rather cool about their escape from the cult. He liked that part of their story.

Currently, they were discussing their weird and mysterious friends, who were gone to do their trials on Dagobah of all places. Both, despite what the code said, hoped they passed and got to stay: that was the deal the council had made, which was honestly a surprise. They knew they should frown upon it and not accept those two, but Sapphire and Luke were very nice people, and it was hard not to want them around.

"So, with no one around to judge us, what do you think of Luke and Sapphire?" Sacha asked, glancing around.

"I like them. Sapphire is a bit... different… but nice all the same. She comes up with some funny things. Than Luke: he's just a great guy, but I worry about him. Something about him and how feels through the force seems I don't know, like someone who has seen a lot of battles and deaths of comrades and friends," Jiremy said.

"They come from none war backgrounds, which makes that sad and worrying," Sacha nodded. Then she added, "I would have described Sapphire as more weird, but there is nothing wrong with that."  
"No, there is nothing wrong with weird, especially in the Jedi Order," Jiremy nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing. "I think they're good for the Jedi."

"They also add entertainment since Skywalker seems to like them, or at least like stalking them," Sacha said.

Jiremy laughed. "Yes, I do wonder why," he agreed. "Someone thought he didn't trust their story or something like that."

"At least we know why he doesn't get sent on many spy missions," Sacha added, causing Jiremy to snigger.

"Yes, though I'd hope he's slightly better in the field," Jiremy nodded, trying not to laugh at the chosen one.

"I would hope so, but who knows?" Sacha nodded.

"Sapphire was telling me a story about a friend she had: Luna her name was. They sound similar in ways but very different. I wonder if she's partly acting like her friend because she missed her," Sacha said after a few seconds of silence.

"Perhaps, but that is not really a Jedi thing to do. I'll believe you though, with you being the wannabe psychologist," Jiremy said thoughtfully.

"Well, thank you. I"m glad you see my study into that subject, though a minimal amount I have done, counts as something," Sacha said, looking genuinely happy. Unlike Sacha, Jiremy had no real interests except being a Jedi who worked out in the field.

Sacha, on the other hand, wanted to become a psychologist for the Jedi and devoted a lot of free time to study the subject, and while her master supported her, she didn't give Sacha much help. Sapphire and Luke, spending a lot of time in the library with her, had helped quite a bit.

Right then, a commlink rang, and Jiremy answered it, knowing it was his.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Padawan, I want you to come to our quarters now," Jiremy's master, Master Breakest said.

"Yes, Master. I'll be along shortly," Jiremy nodded. After the link was shut down, he said to Sacha, "Duty calls. Speak to you later!"  
"Until then," Sacha nodded. Jiremy left her then, to contemplating the strangers, as Sapphire and Luke were dubbed. She made the decision for when they returned, to let them know she was their friend and if they needed help or someone to talk to, she was here.


End file.
